Love In a Mail
by iamtooforever
Summary: -One direction though mostly Niall Horan fanfic-  I was stuck with probably the most boring job but then something happened. Could it be that he was falling for me because I know I was. I thought it was all perfect until... I was just fooling myself.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

Chapter 1

I was on the bus to the city and I was extremely nervous to start my first day of my new job. Up till then, I had never worked a day in my life. Well, unless you count helping my mum in the garden. It was my parents' idea for me to get a job and they were the one who got everything set up for me. I guess my mum wasn't to keen on the idea of me just being a couch potato for four months. According to them, all I had to do was deliver mail and packages from the mail room to people and collect more mail an packages to be sent out. Easy enough I guess.

I had four months till my first term at The Central School of Speech and Drama started due to the fact that we decided moved here early. I was going to take my BA (Hons) in Drama, Applied Theatre and Education.

I turned my Itouch on the change the song only to see a picture of me, Ruth, Delilah, Kollette and Yasmine on the front screen. I missed them so dearly. We had been friends ever since I could remember since our mums were practically sisters. We talked about everything together and I couldn't imagine how I was going to get through without them. A little tear began to form in my eye as So by Ed Sheeran started playing. They were so cool and beautiful indeed. But I guess I should be happy that my dad got a promotion after seven years in the same position. It was really a step up for him. I quickly wiped away the tear.

I got the reception and straightened out my leather jacket. I hoped I was dressed appropriately. I recalled how I spent an hour this morning trying to figure out what would be suitable to wear for my first day at work. I quietly handed her my forms and waited as she checked them. I looked around the lobby. The place was really nice. It was clean and bright but it mostly had the usual kind of office furniture. Black leather couches, sides tables made of glass and potted plants scattered here and there. 'Right then, Valerie Ann Rose' she handed me a pass that had all my info, name, date of birth and my number and a picture of me on it. 'I look terrible' I thought to myself as I saw the picture. 'Up the elevator, 3rd floor, turn left and walk straight' she said as she continued typing on her computer without even looking up. 'Thank you' I said softly before leaving.

I followed her exact instructions and found the mail room. I reached for the door but I couldn't open it either way. I looked to my right and saw something that looked like a card scaner. I decied to give it a go. I placed my card infront of it and sure enough I heard a beep and saw that the door was now slightly ajar. I walked in and I was shocked to see someone else inside. 'Er..hello'. 'Aye there love, name's Henry'. He was a rather elderly looking man. He was scrawny and no taller than me. He wore a green sweater and black trousers. He had a grey 'shooter' mustache as well. I shook his hand and he gave me a smile. Immediately he got me familarised with the mail room and what I had to do.

'This job was a breeze' I thought as I pushed the mail cart down the aisle. It was lunch time so the office was half empty. I did this floor then went up to do the other three office floors. Just as I thought, there wasn't really much I did. Other than delivering mails I did do some other errands like passing other people files or notes.

Soon enough, I checked my watch and it was '1.04pm'. It was time for my lunch break. I sat on the table in the mailing room eating my tuna and baby spinach sandwich that my mum had kindly packed for me that morning. My mum was always fussy about my diet and ever since I was young she always packed me lunches for me. I sipped on the remains of my blood orange juice and continued with my work.

I sorted out the different mails according to which level of the office and size. There were also a few parcels. Work was boring and most of the time, Henry was no where in sight. I didn't really mind it though. I wasn't one to be very social. I just listened to my ipod and sorted out the mail while referring to the seating chart of the office. Occasionally there would be people coming into collect things from the printer but once again, I made no conversations. They were busy people I guessed.

I went on my round of collecting letters to be sent out. Once again, easy. I talked to no one but I liked it. I just quietly did my rounds and retreated back to the mail room. I sorted the mail into one bag and brought it down to be sent. I got off the lift and went through the back door to find the mail truck already there. The driver was taking a smoke as I passed him the bag and left.

I went back up to do a bit of area cleaning and to restock some papers. Everything was done so quickly and soon, Henry came back. 'Ya can go now' hee said as he sat down on the table. I took my bag out from the shelve and just when I was about to leave, Henry said, 'finally they hire someone proper' I gave him a confused look but he didn't see it. I decided to just smile back.

During dinner, my parents questioned me about how my job was. I really had nothing much to say. I mean it wasn't exciting what so ever.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Chapter 2

The next day came so quick and soon enough I found myself back in the mail room. I decided that since I made absolutely no conversation with anyone that I would wear a lot more simple today. I wore jeans, a plain navy blue t-shirt and a pair of red sneakers. No one really seemed to mind so I guess it was an acceptable look for a mail girl.

I started out the day by collecting the mail from the msil truck down stairs. He handed me four bags so I had to make another trip. I left two bags down stairs and went up with the other two. After my second trip, I went back up to the mail room.

I sorted out the first bag and then the second. I was reaching to untie the strings for the third bag when Henry stopped me. 'After yer round take tis to er second floor, room 4'. I didn't even know that he was paying attention to what I was doing. He justsat there reading some jockey magazine with sipping on his coffee. I replied him with an okay. I wasn't sure what was inside but well, Henry's orders.

I made my first round as usual, giving out people's mail. Noting much interesting. I stopped every once in a while to look at the pictures on the empty tables. I took a few laughs to see people 'derp' faces in the background but that was all the excitement I got.

I got back to the mail room to run my 'secret' errand. I took the heavy brown bag out of the room. I was walking towards the lift lobby when I ran into Henry. 'Stay there, Sadie said to help em sort out the mail'. I guessed he was referring to room 4. I nodded my head and carried on walking into the lift.

The lift bell rang and I looked up to see the red digits flashing '2'. I slung the bag over my right shoulder as I walked down the hall. 'Room 1, Room 3' I turned to my right, 'ah, Room 4' I wasn't sure if anyone was inside. I decided to knock and open the door.

As soon as the door opened, I saw five people inside. I could tell that it was a recording studio since it had a recording booth. I had never seen a real one before only those in movies. I looked around as I felt all eyes on me. 'Oh gawd this is awkward' I said in my head as I bit my lower lip and looked down. I approached the lady in the suit and told her what Henry told me.

She nodded her head as she listened then she said in a stern voice 'boys, couch now' I moved away and tried not to let the bag trip anyone. Three boys sat on the black leather sofa. She then wheeled a chair behind me. 'Here you go darling, sit' And so I did. She walked to the far end of the room towards the door and switched on the lights. I heard laughter coming from outside the room then she opened the door. 'Louis, Harry' she yelled. Soon enough, two other boys came in and sat next to the other three boys on the same sofa. Another man then exited the room and all the boys waved and said 'Bye Frankie'.

Just then, it hit me that it was a record company I was working in. The office didn't seem much there was no fancy wacky furniture like in the movies but a recording studio in an office obviously meant something. I couldn't believe that I had no idea where I was working.

This was sure awkward. I had no contact with anyone from the opposite sex before this. I just sat there holding on to the bag in silence. 'Erm...' the lady in the suit said as she looked at me with her eye brows forrowed. She had straight black hair that was up in a very neat ponytail. She wore a dark red lipstick and heavy foundation. Her makeup made her look fierce and a lot older than she was. 'Valerie' I said as I looked up to her. 'Right then, boys I want as much of this mail sorted out today' she said to them as she put her hand on my shoulder. 'Valerie will help you'. Inside me I thought 'I will?'. I was always a very lazy person and I was never once told to help someone. My only help was to slow someone down. I looked at them and they all looked back smiling so I smiled back. 'Take care boys' she took up her bag from below the mixing table and left the room.

I had absolutely no idea who they were. Then one of them stood up and and held my hand. 'I'm Harry' he said as he kissed my knuckle an gave me a wink. He had curly chocolate brown hair and blueish greyish eyes. I gave him a confused look. He obviously thought he was charming but I thought it was a slight bit perverted. 'Erm, okay, I'm Valerie'.

Another one came up and shook my hand as he introduced himself 'Louis' he said and he gave me a wide smile. He had brown hair that was swept to the side and wow he had really nice teeth. He looked like he had stepped right out of some magazine or a runway. He was definitely the oldest amongst all five of them. There was just this look on his face that told me.

'I'm Zayn, nice to meet you' he came up and shok my hand. His grip was strong and it hurt just a little. He had tanned skin, dark brown eyes and spikey brown hair. He looked like one of those bad boys in my previous school but he had probably the most sincere smile I had ever seen.

'I'm Liam' another one said as he sat there and wave to me. I waved back. He had straight bronze hair, a slightly stubby nose and his eyes were like that of a little child's. I noticed his nose was a little red. 'Wouldn't want to get you sick' he raised both his hands as balls or tissues fell out. All the boys burst out into a thunderous laughter and I giggled.

'Hi, I'm Niall' he got up and shook my hand. He had platinum blond hair and a strong Irish accent. He looked up at me and his eyes were a stunning cerulean. For a moment I didn't let go and I felt my face turning warm. There was a little tinglish feeling in the hand that he was holding and I felt it travel through out my body. He look at our hands that were still together and chuckled which made me let go and he sat back down.

We then started sorting out the mail according to who's it was. Sitting in the chair was making my back hurt from bending over so I sat on the floor. Then Harry and Louis sat on the floor too. 'What's with all the mail?' I asked them. They all fell silent. It felt as if I said something potentially deadly. I looked at them as if I wanted an answer. 'Don't you know us?' Liam asked. 'No, not really'. They all seemed to look really shocked. Louis got up and said 'we are one direction!' as he lifted his head up and put one fist in front of him and the other on his hip. Much like when superman is flying. 'What?' I questioned. He laughed and sat back down. 'You mean you never heard of us?' Harry said. 'Come on babe' he continued as he got up and pressed something on the mixing board and sat back down.

Music started playing and I still had no idea who they were. 'Where you from?' Zayn asked me as he opened one of the letters. 'Melbourne' I said. 'I don't really listen to mainstream music' I continued. 'I'm sorry' I truly felt bad.

'It's alright babe' Harry said as he opened a letter I passed him and he gave me a cheecky wink. I noticed that the Irish one sitting in the corner was really quiet. He said not much to me nor the rest of them. I occasionally look at him from the corner of my eye and I could see him looking back at me. I felt a strange indescribable feeling growing inside of me. Everytime our eyes met, I couldn't help but smile to myself and look away.

Hours passed and the bag slowly shrunk. I found myself getting to know them more and more. Well, all except Niall. Harry was abviously the flirty one, Zayn was the more brotherly and caring one, Louis was the court jester and Liam was the sweet and charming one. But Niall? Well, I guess he was the quiet one.

I reached into the bag and felt around 'no more' I said. There was a loud applause. Louis said 'in only 2 hours!' They all were amazed and so was I. It felt a lot longer than that. 'Right kids, time to write back' they all sighed. 'You guys write back? To every single one?' I was dumbfounded. I never thought that celebrities actually read their fan mail let alone write back. 'Yeh, we love them all you see' Harry said as he gathered his pile of letters. 'But we have to wait for Sadie's instructions' Zayn interrupted.

I decided that it was best to go back to the mail room as I still had my second round to do. I said bye to all of them and left the room. Harry went to open the door for me. We hugged and said bye and I left.

On the way up, I couldn't help but think about Niall. His deep soulful eyes and his voice. I replayed what he said to me in my mind and I felt my face turn warm. I smiled to myself. I snapped out of it as soon as I heard the lift bell ring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

I got off an headed for the mail room. I reached into my pocket for my card to scan so I could enter. 'Shit' I felt on both front pockets. It wasn't there. I started to panic. I felt into my back pockets. 'Crap crap crap' I couldn't find it anywhere. I looked on the flor to see if I had dropped it but it wasn;t there. Henry was no where in sight either. It was so typical of me to lose things. I slapped myself in the face then I heard someone laughing from behind.

I turned around rather angry that someone was taking joy is my misery. 'Sorry' that voice said. I could recognise that voice anywhere and I could have swore that I was hallucinating. Was it really? I turned around slowly. 'Your card' he took it out from his pocket and passed it to me. 'Thanks! You're a life saver'. I guess I had lost it in the room when I was sitting on the floor. 'Welcomed' he said as he smiled at me. 'I best get going, see you' I said as I turned around. 'See you Val' I heard him walking away.

I got in and I leaned againt the closed door. I couldn't believe that he remembered my name. I felt the tinglish feeling again. I wheeled out the cart to do my second round. I went around the third floor and I was finished. I tapped my card and that was when it hit me. My picture. My hideous picture. I meantally stabbed myself. I wondered what he thought when he looked at my card. I could just imagine him and the rest of the boys laughing at my stupid picture. I wanted to die.

I finished with the area cleaning and I took my things and left. On the bus ride home, I couldn't help but think about him. Perhaps I was crazy. He could have any girl in the world. The chances of him falling for me wasn't even a question.

As soon as I got home, my rushed up to my room and turned on my computer. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. I opened up google and typed in 'One direction'. That night, I learned all about them. Well, all there is to learn on the internet at least.

I found myself googling their pictures and staring at them. I thought I was mad and everything was just some freak dream. Did I really just meet some international celebrities? I checked what time it was in Australia. '4.12am'. Ugh. I left all of them a text telling them to call me once they're awake.

I went to bad that night and I could stop thinking about them. It felt so surreal...

I felt my phone vibrate from under my pillow. I felt around and I finally found it. I squinted at the sight of my phone screen. The lights were so blinding. I answered it.

'Hello?'

'Val! What's up?'

'What?'

'What?'

'Yasmine, it's 1am!'

'Right. I knew that. I'll call later then'

'Nevermind I'm already up. Have you ever heard of One direction?'

'Who hasn't'

'Well dont freak but I met them'

I heard the phone drop and there was nothing but silence on the other end.

'Hello? Yasmine?'

'Don't lie to me'. I could almost picture her narrowing her eyes as she said it.

'I'm not'

Our conversation went on and she mostly freaked out. I couldn't believ that I had never even heard of them. Was I possibly living in under a rock? In the end, I made a promise to her that if I saw them again, I'd get them to do one of those video things where they say hi to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I arrived at work again and I did the usual things. Nothing much happened today. Or should I say nothing at all. Henry called in sick so I had to do everything by myself today. Apparently he had the flu. It wasn't very different from what I usually had to do just then I had to clear out the junk mail by myself and help whoever got the printer jammed.

I did my first round as usual today. Since no one bothered about me and Henry wasn;t here to supervise, I listened to my ipod as I did my round. I went back to the mail room only to realise that I didn't have any packed lunch today so I had no choice but grab my own today. It was actually quite lonely without Henry in the mail room.

I decided to get something from the little cafe I had passed in the bus many times before. I knew that it was just a block away so I could just walk.

I ordered a smoked salmon sandwich to go and a cold mint tea. I decided to take it back to the mail room to eat as the cafe was rather crowded. There was also something about being alone in a crowded room that made me feel uncomfortable.

I was waiting for the lift at the lobby as I listened to Cady Groves and watched the numbers in red descend. I felt someone nudge my shoulder and I turned to my left see who it was. I pulled out my earphones, 'Liam'. He laughed and extended his hand out for a shake. 'Never got to that yesterday' I laughed as we walked into the lift together. 'Where are the rest of them today' I asked him. 'Oh, I came back to get something'. It was awkwardly silent. I just looked up and watch the numbers ascend.

The lift past the second floor when he said to me 'just thought I should tell you, Niall wasn't feeling very well yesterday'. That was a strange thing to tell me. I had to time to question what he meant. 'Your floor' he said as the lift door opened. 'Bye' I said. I got out and turned around to see him waving at me. It was too late to wave back.

It was just then that I forgot my promise to Yasmine. 'Shit'. I knew I couldn't tell her about it or else she would have probabaly strangled me.

I headed for the mail room for my lunch. I could hear my stomach grumble. I wasn't sure if it was my hunger or was it some way my body was tiring to tell me I was confused. Because I was. As I did my rounds that day, I couldn't help but wonder just what Liam said meant or why he had told me that. I really needed to know. Everytime I think bout what he told me I kept on thinking of Niall's face.

I went back to the mail room after doing my rounds and cleaned up the place and restocked the envelops, paper and stamps. Then I took the bus back home as usual and went back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thursday. As per normal, I took the bus to work. I got to the lobby and suddenly, I heard someone called me. I turned around to see that the lady at the reception was beckoning for me to go to her. 'Yes?' I asked. 'You do mail right?' before I could even answer she continued 'Sadie asked you to do the fan mail with the boys today again. You have to do it for Cher too'. I nodded my head and walked away.

I was begining to grow less and less fond of the lady at the reception. Her voice was always so cold and harsh. Never once did she even smile to make any eye contact.

I got to the mail room and went about sorting the mail Henry had brought up. I delivered them as I did everyday. I went back and took the bag labeled 'Cher Lloyd' Henry had instructed me to go to Room 5 to help her and so I did.

I guess she was another celebrity but I never really heard of her. She was so warm and friendly. I had gone in when she was in the midst of recording a song. Her voice was so lovely and I sat outside as I waited for her. It amazed me how much of a normal person she was.

She reminded me of one of my friends back home. She was really sweet and funny. She even shared some of the candy one of her fans had given her. Soon enough, there was no more mail. I said goodbye to her and gave her hugs and left.

I went back up to the mail room to have my lunch. Then, I remembered what the receptionist told me today. I was reminded that I was going to see them again but more importantly, I was going to see Niall. Henry came and yelled 'what are you doing?' I got a shock and almost jumped. I asked him

I quickly had my lunch and took their bag down to Room 4. I opened the door and found all five of them seated on the floor. We exchanged hellos and hugs before getting started on work.

The bag was lighter but Sadie had special instructions for me to help them write back. Apparently she thought I was efficient or so Louis said. It was quite funny actually, me being efficient. We sat in a circle around the pile of new fan mail. Harry was to my right and Zayn was to my left.

We quickly sorted through the mail to get started on writing back. 'Ugh, guys, I'm really starving' Louis said as he leaned back and laid on the ground putting his hands over his belly. 'Me too' said Zayn. Truth be told, I was getting really hungry as well. I never got to finishing my lunch in the mail room.

Niall then decided to get us all something to eat. I remembered to tell him i couldn't eat meat. I always thought that practically everyone knew it. We sat there, telling he lamest jokes while sorting out the mail. 'Let's play truth or dare' Harry said as he gulped down the remains of his water bottle and placed in on the floor. 'Now, let's take a spin' Louis was the first one to spin it. It stopped with the cap facing Harry. 'So Harry, tell us an obsession' Louis said as he grinned. Well, honestly, I like to be naked' We all burst out laughing and Harry gave me a cheeky wink.

Then Harry spun the bottle and it faced me. Zayn asked me 'So, amongst all of us, who do you like the most' I instantly felt my cheeks turn red. Almost like they were on fire. 'well' in my mind, I was contemplating who's name I should say. It was either tell the truth and say Naill or be playful and perhaps say Harry.

The door swung open and a few bags of sandwiches fell to the floor. 'Niall!' I said. The was a chorus of 'ohhs' but I ignored it and went to help Niall. Niall had no idea what was going on either but he didn't ask. We tried to put the sandwiches back in the proper bag with the labels.

Niall gave everyone their food and passed me mine 'mock barbecue chicken' as he smiled and passed it to me. I took it and sat down to eat around the pile of papers. Niall sat on the sofa and I couldn't help but keep on looking at him.

We finished eating and sorting the mail. Now we had to write back to their fans. I felt my stomach churn and for a moment I thought it was hunger. It kept on growling and I felt a bit sick. I didn't want to say anything though, there were still so many fans waiting their reply. I kind of felt that I was responsible for sending the mail because Sadie had requested it.

Again I felt weird. My stomach felt pain and it was as if I was going to vomit. I tired to hold it in before so I tried again. But this time I just couldn't. I felt something hot and warm go up my throat and I darted out of the room through the hall. I desperately searched for a toilet. I went it an slammed open the cubicle door.

The disgusting smell soon filled the entire toilet. I hoped I was the only one there. I couldn't stop myself. I felt lightheaded and sweat was forming in my forehead. I sat on the floor with my hands on the toilet seat and face right above the bowl. I felt it again and I let it go again. I was feeling worse and worse every time.

I felt a cold towel on my forehead and I looked up. It was Niall. I didn't want him to see me like his so I tried to fake it. 'I'm...I'm f-' I turned around and let it go once more. 'Your not fine' he said as he turned me around and helped me wipe my face. he put his hand on my forehead 'you're running a fever'. He attempted to pick me up but I scrambled back to the toilet bowl to let it out again. 'You want to go back?' I shook my head. I mean, why would I let anyone other than my mum see me in such a horrid state and drenched in the smell of regurgitated food.

He still carried me up. He placed me in the cold hallway. He stood up and took off his jacket, wrapping it around me. I sat with my knees against my body and rested my forehead on them. The hallway felt cold but it was a whole lot better than the stuffy toilet. He went back in and took the bin out. 'There' he said as he placed the bin in front of me. I could feel my lips trembling as I attempted to say thanks.

He sat next to me and put his arms around me. He felt so warm and nice. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. I knew it wasn't the best place but I felt so drained.

I could hear him say 'I'm sorry. I didn't know. It was the chicken. I'm really sorry'. He sounded as though he was on the verge of crying. 'I love you'. I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if it was actually happening. My hands searched for his hand. I found on around my shoulder and I petted it. I was unsure of how I was suppose to respond. I let myself drift back to sleep.

I woke up and found myself already at home in my bed. I was even more surprised to see that I was changed into my pajamas. My mum came in. 'How did I-'She sat next to me with a tray of different pills. 'A really nice boy sent you back' I was silent. 'In a car' she asked me to take my medicine and so I did. 'Well actually there were five of them but only one of them carried you up' I think I was smiling to myself. 'Right then, you rest now dear' she kissed me on my forehead and left then room.

All night, I couldn't help but wonder if I was just dreaming about what happened with Niall earlier. Had he really said that he loved me? I felt a rush of heat throughout my body just thinking about it. That night, I was absolutely sure of my feelings for him. It's just that, did he feel the same way?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up and felt better. I decided not to call in sick today. Though it did sound tempting. I took the bus to the office and made my way to the mail room. I dumped my bag in one of the shelves and got to sorting the mail.

I did my round again. As per usual. I sat in the mail room and refilled the ink cartridges in all three printers. I leaned against the printer as I waited for the ink to align. There were little rain drops forming on the window. I did the other two printers and by the time I was done, the little drizzle had turned to a full on heavy rain.

The office was definitely a whole lot colder due to the heavy rain. It felt like the office was the Arctic. The only place that was warm was the bathroom so I found myself going there a lot. I was going there s often that Henry thought I was sick.

I did my rounds again. Had lunch in the mail room again. There was only another twenty minutes till my shift was over and the rain was still insanely mad. I brought the mail down and went back up again. It was then time for me to leave. I took my bag and left the mail room. I knew that the bus stop wasn't too far away from the office building and I could run for it. But I'd probably still get soaked.

So I stood there outside the office building contemplating if I should run for it. I fially decided to. I took one step into the rain and I felt someone pull me back. I turned around. 'Niall?'. He laughed. That feeling was back and suddenly the rain didn't seem so cold. He handed me an umbrella as he told me that I'd fall sick again. His words instantly made me recall what happend just yesterday. When he held me...

'Thanks, you're really sweet but how about yourself?'. He said that they were going off for an interview so he wouldn't need it. I looked down at my wet shoes and smiled to myself. I couldn't believe how nice he was to me. 'Thanks then' I said as I took the umbrella. I stepped out again and he pulled me back once more. 'Hold on' he said as he removed his navy blue hoodie. 'Give me your bag'. 'What?'. 'Come on love'. I did as he told me too and he instructed me to put on his hoodie and so I did. As soon I put it on, I could smell him. 'Right then' he helped me put my bag on and I turned around to hug him. 'Thanks so much'. He laughed and ran back in as Sadie called for him.

I made my way to the bus stop. I was wet but at least I wasn't drenched. I culdn't say the same for my shoes though. I went home that night and I was absolutely euphoric. I held his hoodie in my arms as I pranced around my room. I couldn't believe what happened.

It was at that very moment that I felt this could really mean something.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I went to work that day. I had brought Niall's umbrella and hoodie that I had washed and dried with me. I wasnt sure if I was going to see him though. I went up to the mail room and sorted out the mail that Henry had brought up. I did my first round as usual. I came back to the mail room to have my lunch. I ran a few errands for people and did my second round of collecting mail.

And came back again. I was sorting out the junk mail when I heard the mail room phone ring. Up until then I had no idea that the mail room even had a phone. Henry answered it. 'Valerie, for ya' he signalled for me to answer it. I got to the phone and said:

'Hello?'

'Dear this is Sadie'

'Oh hello, why are you calling?'

'I want to talk to you. Would you come up to my office on level four?'

'Now?'

'Yeah. Once you get out of the lift turn left and walk straight till you pass the second table then turn right. My office is right there to the left'

'okay then'

She put down the phone.

I turned back when Henry asked 'What's that bout?' I shrugged and left the room. I was wondering why in the world Sadie was looking for me. Could it be smething to do with the fan mail again. Just then I remembered that I had no idea if the boys had finished writing back because I fell sick. Was she upset?

The lift bell rang and I got out of the lift and followed her instructions. I soon found myself right in front of her office door. I knocked. No reply. I put my ear to the door and I could hear her talking. I heard the sound of a phone being put down.

'Come in darling' I heard her say. My hands were shaking as I reached for the door knob. 'Sit dear' she pointed to a leather seat right in front of her desk. 'I bet you have no idea why I'm calling you' she said as she pulled her chair in and interlocked her fingers on the desk. 'I want to hire you Valerie'. I was absolutely shocked. 'What?' I said. I thought my reaction was a bit rude. 'I'm just shocked, sorry'. She laughed. 'I want you to help me'. I gave her a confused look. 'Be sort of the public relations officer for the boys'. 'but I.. I'm only eighteen and i'm going to start school in a few months'. She looked surprised then she had a very serious look on her face. There was a moment of silence. 'At least help me out till then, would you?'. I had to think about it, at least discuss about it with my parents first. So I told her. She agreed then she took down my number. 'I would be expecting a reply soon' she said as she hugged me and opened the door for me.

I went back to the mail room and I honestly though hard about it. I was scared that maybe I'd get too attached to the job and it would distract me from my studies. It was a huge dream for me to even get accepted into The University of London. I did my second round but I could only think of that. I was so distracted byt that that I gave out the wrong letters twice.

I got home that day and I asked me parents at dinner. They both said that they wouldn't mind and the ultimate choice was up to me. I still was undecided.

I went up to my bed that night and sat in front of my computer as I was on tumblr. I heard my phone vibrate. I turned around to take it from my bag on the bed. It was from an unknown number.

'So, are you willing to help me then Val? :) ' I knew it was from Sadie. I held my phone in front of my face as I rested my chin on my table. 'Should I? Should I?'

I woke up and found my phone on the floor. I opened up up the text she had sent. It was received 47 minutes ago. I finally decided to reply her. 'Sure! ;)'. I went to wash up and when I got to bed I received another text. 'Great! Report to my office tomorrow. I helped you settle your previous job. No more mail! Hahaha' I smiled to myself and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I woke up the next day and decided to dress more appropriately. I decided to wear a floral shirt with jeans, a white cardigan and black flats. I supposed it looked more 'professional'.

I got off the bus and went right up ahead to Sadie's office. I was extremely nervous. After all this was actually a proper job and I was afraid that I would make some stupid mistake.

I stopped right outside the door I didn't even have to knock when I heard her say 'Come on in darling!'. I went in and said good morning to her. 'Now today it's for you to watch the boys at work. They're recording a new song today so be there'. 'Now?' I asked her. She nodded her head as she wrote something down on a piece of paper and passed it to me. I said thank you and left her office.

I read the slip of paper as I took the lift down to the second floor.

Today:

9am to 1pm: Studio recording Nanana

2pm to 4pm: radio interview KISS fm

5pm to 9pm: photo shoot

Tomorrow:

8am to 1pm: WMYB mv shoot meet at studio at 7am

-rest-

I made my way out of the lift and into Room 4. I saw all of them gathered in the room. 'Congrats babe!' Harry was the first one to say as he hugged me and lifted me slightly. I admit, I was blushing. They all stood up and gave me congratulatory hugs. Niall was the the last one. I held him and I didn't want to let go. He leaned away and pecked my cheek as he said 'Congrats'. I giggled a little to myself and sat down on the leather couch.

Niall sat next to me and so did Zayn. Frankie, their producer went through what they were doing today an they all listened attentively. I felt Niall's hand on my thigh and I started to blush. I tried not I laugh though it was kind of ticklish as I didn't want to make a scene out of it. I wasn't sure if he told any of the other boys about what happened. I finally pluck up enough courage to put my hand on his.

'Right boys go on in then' Frankie said as he opened the door to the recording booth. They all got up and soon, I was the only one outside other than Frankie who was busy at work.

I watched the boys all serious at work. My phone vibrated and I looked at the text. It was from Sadie. 'Today's photo shoot moved to tml 4-8'. I replied to her with a 'noted'. Every once in a while I looked at Niall and I could tell he was looking back at me as he never failed to smile back at me. Every time our eyes interlocked I felt that he was the one and I was absolutely sure that he was my prince that would save this princess in distress. Then this little man inside me keeps telling me that I was crazy.

Frankie soon stopped them and gave them critiques. It was so amazing; how they were so serious and professional about working. A few minutes ago they were no different from a bunch of 5-year old boys.

'Okay boys, break time'. I heard the resounding cheers as they all exited the booth and came to the couch. Harry sat next to me this time and he put his feet up on my lap. I heard Louis said 'Hey, she's Niall's Harry!' I realised that Niall was busy talking to Frankie so he didn't hear what Louis said. I giggled to myself. 'Not for long' Harry said and he grabbed my hand and pulled me down on him. Our faces were practically touching. We were all laughing them Niall came over. He didn't seem to happy about it so I sat up immediately. Harry didn't seem to mind though.

Frankie continued to ask the boys to practice. I looked at Niall this time but I realised he didn't really smile back. I felt horrible. I guess it was something to do with what happened with Harry earlier on.

Soon enough, Frankie let the boys go. I looked at my watch, it was '12.54pm'. Sadie came in. 'Perfect timing' I said as she laughed. 'The car is here lets go guys!'. She held the door open and the boys streamed out of the room jumping and pushing each other.

I followed behind them. We took the lift down and we were all silent. We went out through the back door and got inside a shiny black mpv.

Sadie sat in the passenger seat. Louis, Niall and Harry sat in the front. Leaving me and Zayn at he back. I really hoped that Niall would have sat with me. I wanted to know why. I took out my notebook and I wrote 'Is Niall angry?'. I wasn't sure if I should have asked Zayn. In the end, I decided to. I tried my best to pass the notebook as discreetly as possible to Zayn. He took it and I passed him a pen. He passed it back to me and I read what he wrote. 'If you don't feel the same way don't lead him on love'.

I was speechless. I didn't know what in the world to say. I did like him. I did feel the same way. What happened with Harry was nothing. Nothing. I almost wanted to shout to him but obviously I couldn't.

We soon drove into a carpark filled with scream fans holding all sorts of posters and banners. They were screaming at the top of their lungs for the boys. Sadie got out first and she called in four muscular looking security guards. I felt my pumping. The boys were let out first then I got out. The shrills and screams of their fans almost burst my eardrums. I quickly bashed my way through the fans and tried not to lose them in this crazy crowd. I could feel the fans just pulling on me but I tried my best to pull away.

I heard a loud thump and the door had just closed behind me. I was practically gasping for air. I trailed behind them as Sadie lead them into the recording room of the radio tower.

I sat in another room with Sadie. The room had a glass panel with allowed us to see the boys and the entire radio cast. The radio DJs started it all by introducing them and their latest hit single. He talked about their X-factor journey, all the fans, how tiring it was for them and other things that were typical in an interview.

He then got more personal and asked them different questions. He started with Niall. 'So Niall, 18 now' They all laughed and he replied 'Yeah'. 'I'm sure all the fans would like to know this... Turn up the volume girls'. 'Tell us, is there anyone special right now?'. I felt my heart almost skip a beat. 'Nah' he said as he started laughing. None of the boys laughed along only the DJ. 'So then would you date a fan?'.

My heart sank and I completely blanked out. I guess I really was dreaming. I had been lying to myself all this time. He was a pop star. I was nobody. It was as though the little world inside of me just crumbled. I felt a cold bead trickle down my face but I wiped it off before anyone noticed. I got up from my seat and told Sadie I had to go to the toilet. She grabbed my hand 'You don't look to good, you want me to follow'. I shook my head and tried to reply her as best as I could. 'It's just motion sickness'. She seemed to believe me and I left the room.

At first I walked through the hallway slowly but I couldn't stop tearing so I found myself running to the toilet. I locked the cubicle and pulled down the seat cover to sit. I couldn't believe how absolutely foolish I was. I wasn't sure if I was angry with myself for actually thinking he actually liked me or for the fact that I was actually crying over such a stupid thing. I mean I guess we were just friend right?

I finally stopped my tears and went out to wash my face. My eyes were red and I desperately tried to wash my face and make it less obvious that I had cried. When I finally decided I was looking alright to go back, I braced myself to face Niall.

I went back to see that they were just finished with the radio interview. They all came out of the booth but none of them said a word. I guessed as much that they knew something was wrong.

We went back to the carpark to find the same car waiting for us along with their fans. The boys walked along and stopped occasionally for pictures and to sign autographs.

The screams of their excited fans just made me sick. I wanted to be alone. I sat behind in the car again and immediately rested my head against the window an closed me eyes. I wasn't asleep but I didn't want to be awake either. The entire trip was silent. Even Sadie didn't answer a single call.

We got back to the studio and we dispersed. I took the bus back home as usual. I didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even my parents. I regretted everything. Moving here, taking up this job, like Niall.

Everything.

* * *

><p>I must apologise for the wait. And I did notice it's starting to get quite bad. Ugh I am really really sorry! I had been just the perfect picture of lazy. I am really sorry. facepalm/ Anyways, I am really grateful for every one of you reading this. It really just makes me smile. Thanks so much!Xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next few days of work were nothing of unusual. I tried not to get close to any of them. I stayed my distance especially with Niall. After a while, they seemed to do it too. I just followed them and help them with work and nothing more. I sorted out fan mail. Took them to venues and waited for them. I managed to go through twelve books while waiting for them. I felt detached from them but I guess that was the only way I wouldn't get fooled or perhaps fool myself. I only had another month before I started my term. And honestly I couldn't wait to get away.

It was the start of their first ever UK tour. I didn't tell my parents anything either and I knew that if I didn't go for this trip they woulod get suspicious. We were in some room at the airport waiting for the gates to be open for their flight to Edinburg. I sat there reading Happiness Sold Separately by Lolly Winston while listening to Wonderful Tonight by Elton John.

All the boys sat together with Sadie and I sat away from them.

Then Sadie received a call and told us that it was time to board the plane. I put my book in my bag and left the room after all of them did. We walked towards the gate with four security guards following us.

In the plane, I sat next to Sadie and some other guy. I just read through out the entire one hour and ten minutes.

We got off the plane and had little time to settle down or even rest. We got to the hotel room and had our lunch before proceeding to the concert venue for a rehearsal before the show.

I sat backstage and read as they rehearsed. After they rehearsed, there was only a few hours to their actually performance. As usual, I waited backstage for them. Holding on to a few bottles of water.

After performing about five songs, they came back to take some water. And went back out. They talked to their fans and soon Liam hushed everyone and I saw Niall sitting on stage with the other boys. 'We're going to sing something special now'. It was Zayn who was speaking. The entire audience yelled and screamed. I felt nauseous from all the noise. 'You see, I loved this girl. Then I made a mistake. I guess I was wrong and I feel bad but I don't dare to talk to her. I want her to know that well... I was enchanted to meet her'. He shot me a look and for a moment our eyes were locked together. It brought me back to the very first time we met.

The music starts playing and I instantly recognise the song playing. Enchanted by Taylor Swift. My eyes began to tear up. My hands that were holding the bottles of water started to shake and I accidentally dropped them. I bent down to pick them up and Niall starts singing. I fell to my knees and I couldn't help but cry. I ran through the backstage crew to the dressing room.

I slammed the door behind me and stated at myself right in the mirror. My eyes were all red. I could still hear the faint sounds of them singing and the audience clapping along. I sat in a chair and buried my face in my hands. I tried to pick myself up and get out but I couldn't. I had no idea why. He was all I could think about. Sadie came in and held me close to her. 'Come one darling, guess you had a crazy night best get to bed. The car's here to pick you'. I nodded as she held me and brought me out.

I sat silently in the car as I watched the street lights flash pass. I couldn't stop thinking of Niall and what he said. His words in my mind on repeat. 'I loved this girl'. 'loved'.

I got out of the car and made my way up to the room and sat in bed holding the pillow close to me. I was in a daze. I wasn't fooling myself after all. I wasn't just crazy. I was then crazy in love. But I started crying when I thought back about how mean I was to him all this while.

I laid under the sheets and tried to fall asleep. I heard the door opening and people streaming in the hotel room. I heard Sadie telling the boys about their itinerary. They then said goodnight to everyone and I heard door opening and closing. I heard my door click open and then close. I felt someone lying beside me and I turned around. 'Hey' he said. I knew exactly who it was. 'Hey' I said. I tried not to let him see me face because I knew how hard I had been crying. Sadly, I couldn't as the lights were still on. He held my face and looked right at me. I started crying again. He held me close to him and I felt him rest his head on my shoulder. 'Come on love, don't cry' he said as he petted me. I still couldn't stop.

Then I felt something wet on my back and I knew he was crying. I tried to mimic him. I leaned back and grabbed his face. 'Come on love, don't cry'. He laughed a bit and so did I. 'I'm sorry' I said as I held him close again. 'I should be the one who's sorry Val'. 'I was so.. so cold'. 'I shouldn't have lied'. We said nothing more after that. Only thing that could be heard was the occasional sniffing. I felt tired and so I closed my eyes and feel asleep hugging.

I awoke the next day to find Niall sleeping next to me with his arms still around me. Our faces were so close together. He slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were still red but he smiled. I smiled back.

'We best get up' I said as I tried to wriggle out of his grasp. I only managed to get up from the bed when he grabbed my waist and pulled me back in. I laughed but immediately faced away. 'What's wrong?' he asked as he sat behind me and put his arms around me. I said as softly as possible. 'I have bad morning breath'. He let go and burst out laughing like some mad hyena. I tried to get up again but he grabbed onto me even tighter this time. He pulled me back down and rested his elbows on either side of me. 'I love you every way' he said as he leaned in. Our foreheads were pressing together and I could feel the weight of his body on mine. 'I love you' he said as he moved his lips to meet mine. I closed my eyes and we stayed like that for a while, just kissing.

I heard a knock on the door and I pushed him off and went to the bathroom.

I washed up and got out to find him still in my bed. 'Sleepy head' I said as I hit him with a pillow. 'Guess I should go back huh?'. 'You think?'. I pulled him out of bed and hugged him for a while. He then left the room and I continued getting ready. I left my room and wenT to the table where Louis and Sadie were already having breakfast. 'Someone sure is happy' Louis said as he nudged me. I laughed and sat down next to him. Zayn then came out 'Vas happenin?'he said and sat next to Sadie. We all laughed.

I took a muffin and and poured a glass of orange juice. 'Hello lovelies' Harry said as he sat down. 'Good to see you happy Val'. I smiled at him. He had a very serious look on his face as he talk to Sadie with a mouth full of muffin. 'Now Sadie, please hire someone for me ya?'. Sadie replied him calmly 'behave and we'll see'. We all burst out in laugher. Soon, Niall joined us. He gave me a peck on the head before sitting next to me.

The mood that day was definitely a whole lot lighter. The rehearsals seems a lot less stressful too. I didn't realise how much me and Niall affecting everyone. But then it hit me. was going to have to leave all of them sooner or later. I was going to have to put my heart and soul into my studies. I couldn't possibly give my parents' dreams and mine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tonight was their second show in Edinburg then it was a midnight flight to Glasgow for one show and a few interviews.

Soon enough the show was over and we were back at the hotel packing to catch out flight. We arrived at the airport only to see huge crowd to send them off. It really amazed me; how devoted their fans were. This was the first time Niall was walking me through a crowd. He put his hand around my shoulder and walked with me. They stopped to sign autographs and take pictures. Niall stopped for one of them when she asked if she could take a picture. 'Sure!' Niall said cheerfully. He took her camera and faced it towards them as I watched. 'No!' she said. 'Can she been in to too?' she asked as she pointed at me. 'Me?' I questioned. 'yeah' she said. We took the picture and stopped for a few more.

We checked in our bags and we were escorted to a room to wait. I laid on the sofa and rested my head on Niall's lap. He fiddled with my hair as we listened to Your Song by Elton John. I loved this song so much. I told him about the promise I made my mum when I was about seven. I promised her that I would marry the person who sang this song to me. He laughed as she continued to play with my hair. Sadie got a call and we all left the room once again.

On the plane, I sat next to Niall and Zayn. It was a short flight so all I did was read. Apparently Niall found it amusing that someone could read so much. It was really cute.

We got off the plane and it was early morning. We checked into the hotel and rested till late morning and we went for the an interview.

During the interview, roughly the same generic questions were asked again. Ones I heard a million times. Then it came to the personal questions. They asked Louis the first question. They asked him he had plans t get married to Hannah and about children. Louis told them that they wanted to get married and have twenty children. It made everyone hysterical. Then it was Niall.

'So Niall, how's your love life then?'. He looked up and smiled directly at me and I smiled back. He answered 'Well, I'm in love' all the boys burst out laughing but then they were silent. 'She is absolutely amazing in everyway. She is so beautiful and wonderful and I love her so much'. I felt the same tinglish feeling I got when I first met him and couldn't help but blush furiously and look down at my shoes.

The interview was over. We went for rehearsals and then it came time for the show. The entire tour was basically the same thing. During the time, I got a lot closer to them and found out more and more about them. It was as if they were my family. The fact that I had my university term starting so soon completely escaped my mind.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was another tiring show in Bristol. The last one for their tour. We got back to the hotel room and I threw myself on the bed with Niall. We laid on the bed together. I rested my forehead on his. 'You know, a week from now I'll be off to live on campus'. 'Don't go. I love you'. 'I love you too'. I leaned in and let our lips touch very gently. He pushed his towards mine and left it there. He was so warm and he smelled so sweet. I held my body closer to his and closed my eyes.

I woke up to find myself all tucked in under the blanket. I got up and washed up. I packed my things and went out of the room. I couldn't believe I was going back to reality. What was I going to do.

We had breakfast and left for the airport. It was the same old thing.

I got on the plane and fell back to sleep. I woke up only realise we were a mere fifteen minutes away from London. I sighed as I rememebered I had to get started packing right away. Just the thought of being away from the boys and my parents could have almost killed me.

We landed and once again we were greeted by huge crowds. I went back home straight from the airport to get started packing my things as soon as possible. I was home and greeted with warm hug from my parents. I took my luggage up to my room as my mum made me lunch. I got changed and started straight away.

I sat on the floor and packed all my textbooks and ther novels that I would need to bring into a cupboardbox. Followed by some of my clothes into another box. I sealed both boxes and labeled them.

I turned on the radio and immediately What Makes You Beautiful started playing. I had no idea what I was going to do about Niall. How were we going to be together if we were so far. I know he would be busy and I would be too.

I was packing more clothes into a box when I heard a knock on my door. 'Come in' I yelled. It was my mum. She was all teary eyed as she came and sat beside me on the floor. 'I can't believe you're going off so soon'. She pulled me in for a hug. I was going to miss my parents so much.

I spent the rest of my days packing my things and soon, my room was half empty.


	12. Chapter 12

Oh holy cow. Okay guys, I am really so so extremely sorry for that whole confusion earlier on. I (being my usual very clumsy and careless) self had uploaded the wrong chapters everywhere and I didn't see that it was all messed up. Oh gosh, I feel like such a dufus right now... I'm really sorry! Oh gosh. Sorry for all that /facepalm/ Sorry again...

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12<span>

Soon, the dreaded day arrived. I got up all early and waited for the movers to come and get my boxes. As soon as they left, I would have to leave too. I was packing my toiletries when I heard the doorbell ring. My mum answered it. 'Come down here darling quick!'

I rushed to get down and I almost fell on the staris. 'Valerie!' everyone screamed. THey were all there. The boys and even Sadie. I ran into their arms and held onto them. I felt tears roll down my face and soon, they were all crying. I was so touched that they all came to see me off but I knew that I had to leave them. Soon, I had to leave already.

I sat in my parents' car with Niall holding my hand tighly. I waved at all of them as we drove away. On the way to the university, I skyped with Yasmine, Ruth, Delilah and Kollette. They were filled with joy to see Niall but they also cried with me.

We soon reached the campus and Niall held my hand all the way. I followed a map of the campus to my dorm. We all went up to my room and I saw that my things were already there. My parents started crying as they unpacked my things and so did I. I couldn't imagine living without them. My room was almost set up when my parent had to leave. We had very emotional goodbyes. As soon as they stepped out of the door and it closed. I felt that I was dying. It was my first time aI would be away from my parents for such a along time. I cried so much but luckily Niall was there for me.

It was getting dark so Niall had to leave as well. I hugged him at the door way. I didn't want to let him go. 'I love you' he whispered in my ear. 'I love you too'. I looked up kissed him one last time. I leaned up against him. 'I'll come visit every chance I get' he kissed me on the head and rested his in mine.

Soon, I found myself alone in my dorm. My roommate hasn't even arrived. I felt so sick like I wanted to stay in bed forever. I curled up on the bed, closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up to the sound of things moving around the next day. I turned around to see who it was. She had long curly brown hair that was up in a simple braid. She wore a yellow dress with white tights. 'I'm Elaine' she said as she extended her hand for a shake. I introduced myself too.

I soon became really close to her. I told her everything that happened tome. During my term I made other new friends. I missed my family so much and Niall. I mean, he visited during the holidays and we video chat practically every night but it wasn't the same without his touch.

Months had passed and I soon found myself busy with work, projects, drama rehearsals and book club. I had assignment after assignment and it was deadline after dealine.

Every night I still thought back to the night that I first spent with Niall. I would fall asleep just imagining him holding me. I would think of his smell and his warm embrace.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It was another Monday morning when all students were required to attend the weekly assembly. The headmaster went through announcements after announcements. Soon enough, practically the entire school was falling a sleep.

Suddenly, there was an outburst of screams. I jumped in my seat and looked up. I saw the boys on stage again. I was stunned. Was I dreaming again? I opened my eyes to look. It really was them. It had been at least a good three months since I had last seen them in the flesh.

Zayn grabbed the mic and said 'Valerie Ann Rose are you here?' I didn't respond but Elaine helped me. 'She's here!' she shouted as she waved and pointed at me. Everyone turned around and stared at me.'This one's for you babe' Niall said. I thought I was going to faint. I couldn't help but smile dorkily. A piano starts playing and I knew what song it was immediately. Your song by Elton John. I was tearing because I was both shocked and overjoyed.

The entire crowd starts cheering as Liam starts singing. I was crying at that point. They all started singing the chorus in perfect harmony and my heart just melt. Niall jumped off stage and ran to me while singing the second verse. I ran out to the aisle towards him. They continued singing as he dropped the mic to hug me. He wrapped his arms around me and we started kissing right there and then. The entire crowds was cheering. He said to me as he rested his forehead on mine, half panting 'I just had to see you, I thought you had forgotten about me'. He took the mic from the ground and got down on one knee. I was in utter shock I just stood there frozen.

'Valerie Ann Rose, will you promise to wait for me?' He took out a box and a ring from inside it. I was crying so much I couldn't even speak. I just nodded my head. He got up and place the ring on my finger. It had this unscripted on it:

'Lovely bride to be of Naill Horan'.

* * *

><p>Woah guys! Thats the end of this then I guess! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews that honestly made my day. I really am so glad to see that people actually read all this nonsense that I write and I am really thankful for that. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I did. Have a great day then! :D Much much love Xx<p> 


End file.
